Morning
by paulakrys
Summary: Another morning goes by at the Potter household. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

"JAMES! ALBUS!" that was the third time the redheaded woman called her two kids, whom should already be awake and having breakfast.

"Morning mummy!" a little girl with bright red hair just like her mom's said, while entering the kitchen. The room smelled of scrambled eggs and bacon, typical scent from breakfast at the Potter household.

"Oh! Lily dear, did I wake you?" Ginny asked, worried.

"With all this yelling no one can sleep for long..." said a messy haired man, who came down the stairs on his pajamas, adjusting his round glasses. "Morning Gin" he said while locking his lips with hers, who was busy preparing breakfast.

"Speak for yourselves! Those who should be waking up with them are still fast asleep!" Ginny said, slapping lightly Harry's arm. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! WAKE UP!" she pronounced, her cheeks flushing from her nerves.

"Lily dear, go to your brothers' rooms and wake them up before your mom throws a fit!" Harry said, jokingly.

"But how am I supposed to wake them? They haven't even woken up with mom's screaming!" she said grumpily.

"Oh, take this with you. It should sort it out..." said the man handing his daughter a jar filled with water.

"Okay then, I'm going daddy" Lily didn't miss any opportunity to prank her brothers, and that started some of the many fights between them.

The girl climbed the stairs, leaving the coy kitchen behind her. Her parents were laughing silently, imagining their kids' fury once they woke. How her brothers were still asleep, Lily couldn't tell. She had woken up before her mother's voice echoed around the house, because she was too anxious to keep sleeping. If she were asleep when the yells started, she would surely wake.

A doubt crossed her mind. Which one of the boys to wake first? James, who'd surely wake cursing and running after her, or Albus, who'd wake up startled, look for his glasses and only then run after her? She decided to wake Albus first, because besides being calmer than James, his room was the furthest from the stairs.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Lily opened the second door to the left on the hall, and entered an unmistakably boyish room. The walls were painted blue, and with the quidditch posters pinned to the walls, there were some family pictures. One of them showed a redheaded girl, with frizzy, wavy hair. She was hugging a scrawny boy, his dark brown hair really tousled. Lily smiled, it was her cousin Rose and Albus. In another picture Lily saw her whole family waving to her, a family Christmas picture at the Burrow. The Potter family picture stood on the shelf, which was filled with various kinds of books, one of Al's passions. In a corner, next to the desk, there was a table, and a wizard's chess set sat on it. Harry and Albus always played it.

On the bed, placed near the shelf, a boy with dark rebel hair, practically a copy of the man who sat in the kitchen, rested. Laying on his back, sleeping with his arms swayed over the pillow and totally covered by his blue duvet was Albus. Approaching her brother, Lily couldn't contain her laughs. She poured the water on Albus' face, who woke startled, looking for his glasses, just as Lily had assumed. Lily left the room in no time, closing the door behind her, walking towards the first door to the right.

She found herself inside an even more male room. The walls were red and covered with quidditch players posters and lions, the symbol of Gryffindor. In a corner there was a broom stand with his broomsticks and next to them was a trunk. Inside it, Lily knew well enough, there was a quaffle, two bludgers and a snitch. Some muggle artifacts could be seen on the desk, in which there were some family portraits as well. The whole family's and the Potter's pictures were the same as Albus'. There was, however, a new picture of James and Fred II. In the corner of the desk stood James' schoolbooks and next to them a half-written piece of parchment, probably one of James' holidays appointments.

In the center of the room stood the bed where a boy with brown rebel hair slept. Sprawled on the bed, laying on his belly, with his arms wide open and with his legs sticking out of the blankets, James slept with his mouth opened. Lily didn't doubt that he was drooling. The girl approached the bed from the closest side of the door since she would have to be quick. She poured the rest of the water and left in a hurry. While she hopped down the stairs she could hear her brothers' complaints.

"WHAT HAPPENED? AAAH!" said James, getting up and running out of his room.

"Oh! I FINALLY FOUND MY GLASSES! LILY YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Albus yelled before leaving his bed and following his brother.

Entering the kitchen Lily couldn't hold her laughs anymore. Harry and Ginny kept sniggering until they saw their oldest son descending the stairs. His pajamas were almost soaked in water. Lily wet most of his white t-shirt and a little bit of his pajamas shorts. His hair was dripping, sticking to his face, which showed fury.

"LILY LUNA POTTER! ARE YOU NUTS? YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT WHEN I CATCH YOU!" James yelled while shooting a death glare at his sister, whom doubled over with laughter. Now it would be impossible for anyone to sleep.

When James was at the stairs landing, Albus appeared at the top step. His white and green pajamas without as much as a drop of water, whereas his hair and face were soaking wet and dripping. Albus' appearance increased the laughter and now Ginny and Harry laughed out loud and Lily rolling on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE INSIDE YOUR BRAINS LILY? OBVIOUSLY NOT BRAIN CELLS! UGH, YOU SHOULD RUN YOUNG LADY!" Albus exclaimed, a bewildered look on his face.

Both boys joined a chase after Lily. The three kids were running around the table, and seeing she'd get caught sooner or later, Lily still laughing to tease her brothers, hid behind her dad, who still sniggered.

"You can't protect her! SHE _DRENCHED_ US! D-R-E-N-C-H-E-D!" said a indignant and furious James.

"_What_? She's gotta pay for drenching us! Dad! That's not fair! NOT FAIR!" Albus said, throwing his hands in the air. If the house had a rule book he would be quoting one that wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Realizing his dad wasn't going to make any moves, James turned to his mother, seeking justice. "Mum! She's gotta pay!"

"I don't think so boys..." Ginny said, amused.

"WHAT?" the boys chorused.

"That's what you heard boys" Harry said, recovering his serious tone.

"But, but..." James tried to argue.

"No buts James. Your mother was calling you, really loud by the way..." Harry received a death glare from Ginny but continued "and you didn't wake up. So I asked Lily to wake you up..."

"And, as you didn't wake up even with mum's yelling..." Lily said, an innocent look plastered on her face.

"I gave Lily the idea. It seems to have worked, you're finally up! I think we should make this the usual way of making you get up" Harry said.

"It'd be a nice way of spending breakfast, laughing instead of yelling" Ginny added, agreeing.

'Hmp' Albus murmured, sitting grumpily to have breakfast.

James just sat, still indignant and filled with anger, refusing to say a word. But keeping the silence was impossible because Ginny, even though knowing what he always ate for breakfast, insisted in questioning. When he didn't reply the first two questions, she simply didn't serve him any eggs or bacon, what made his mumble a "scrambled eggs and three pieces of bacon" really moodily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, another of my family fluffs! I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
